Mass Effect: AddOn
by Marioninja1
Summary: I added in a new squadmate for ME2. What happens after gets odder and odder.
1. Chapter 1

When I died, I thought I'd finally get some rest. My red-haired, green-eyed, beautiful self wasn't being realistic enough (or unrealistic enough?), and I was back on my feet and saving the galaxy in two years. I'm Commander Lily Shepard, and I'm on Omega, an asteroid that is the evil answer to the Citadel, to find my next crewmate: a Infiltrator named Dylan. He, supposedly, has an 'unique personality.'

"Unique, as in crazy. I thought we had enough crazy here, Commander." Joker said.

"We only have Miranda, Jacob, Mordin, Grunt, Jack, and Garrus." I said.

"Yeah. Lots of crazy." Joker said.

My team, composed of Jacob and Garrus, went straight to the Afterlife nightclub after we landed, needing to ask Aria where we could find Dylan.

"The sniper? I've had him do some work. He's a psycho. A great shot, but a psycho." Aria said. "He's doing a job over on a bridge."

"Thanks." I said.

"Just listen for the guy with the sniper rifle and maroon armor." Aria said. We went to the bridge, and found him.

"Dylan? I need to rec-" I began, but Dylan he put his left hand up and lifted his index finger. He was wearing maroon armor, and a death mask. Some criminals were talking, and he was aimed at one.

"Watch." Dylan said, and turned on music in his helmet, blowing off one of the criminal's heads. "Strangers in the night, exchanging glances." Dylan sang, killing the guards by shooting an exploding crate. "Wondering in the night what were the chances." Dylan kept singing, blowing every target's head off, the guards that were hiding running out and trying to kill him. As the final target fell, he wasn't finished with the song. "I never get to finish my Sinatra." Dylan said, standing up. "What was it you wanted?"

"What a weird human." Garrus muttered.

"Are you insane?" Jacob asked.

"Do you want me to keep singing? I was going to go with something else, but we are strangers, and it is night. Sort of." Dylan said. "I need to go down there and take some data off of one of those guys for some information broker on Illium, but first, tell me what you want."

"We're on an important mission, and I want you on my team." I said. "Collectors are abducting human colonies. I'm going to stop them.

"Okay, but I don't want a paycheck. Unless we survive, then I want paid." Dylan said.

"Why?" Garrus asked.

"I want you to know I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck. The best way to do that is to eliminate the next paycheck." Dylan said, getting in a shuttle. "I imagine that you want to follow me? Your Cerberus buddy doesn't trust me."

"How did you know?" Jacob asked.

"You look at me like I'm going to shoot Ms. Shepard." Dylan said. "Be right back."

"Commander, do you trust him to not fly off?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I said. "The best way to be trusted is to trust others."

"I like you." Dylan said, and flew down to where the corpses were. He walked over to one of the guys who was talking, the one he shot first, and took something off his body. He waved at us, Jacob stiffening and reaching for his gun, but I grabbed his wrist.

"He's not waving goodbye, Jacob. He's waving to show he's got the data." I said, and sure enough, Dylan came back to us, messing around with his omni-tool.

"Aaaaaaand done." Dylan said. "To your ship?"

On the ship, Dylan looked around in awe. "Nice ship, Commander."

"On this ship, we follow orders. I am Miranda Lawson, second-in-command." Miranda said.

"I _was_ in the Alliance, if only for a little. I can follow orders." Dylan said. "Do you have anywhere I can get this armor off? Maybe some actual clothes I can wear?"

"EDI, tell him where he can stay." I said, and Dylan took his helmet off, revealing his close-cropped light-brown hair, blue eyes, scar tissue where his left ear used to be, a small scar on his left eyebrow, and a small end of a tattoo on the left side of his neck.

"There is a small room in the Engineering deck." EDI said.

"An AI? Cerberus is going all out, aren't they? Can't blame them, though." Dylan said. "Thank you, EDI."

"You are welcome." EDI said.

"Polite too." Dylan smiled, then walked out of the room, whistling that song he had sung killing those guys.

"Commander, are you sure about recruiting him?" Miranda asked.

"You should've seen what he did." I said. "Although the singing is odd."

"Singing?" Miranda asked.

"He was killing people singing some old music." I said.

"Uh, Commander?" Joker asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did some guy just walk by, singing love songs?" Joker asked.

"That is Dylan. Our new recruit." I said.

"Craaaaaazeeeeee." Joker said.

"He's not crazy, just...eccentric." I said.

"Defensive, are we?" Joker asked.

"I can walk over there and hit you, you know." I growled.

"Just go marry hi-"

"Joker." I said. "I will break your shins."

"Sorry. Jeez." Joker said.

Sometimes, threats are necessary.

"I'll go make sure that Dylan got to his room." Miranda said.

"Thanks." I said. "I need to get some food, then some shut-eye. Does Cerberus have anything about Dylan's past?"

"Not much more than a few sentences about him. Even then, it was just a bare outline about his honorable discharge from the Alliance. Not one single sentence about his...habits." Miranda said.

"Hmm." I muttered. "I'll talk to him later."

"The Illusive Man wants to speak to you." Kelly said as I got into the elevator.

"Crap." I sighed. "Can this wait?"

"It's not like he's going to haul you away." Kelly smiled, annoyingly optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." I said, watching Commander Shepard walking over to me, wearing fancier clothes than the rest of the crew.

"Hey Dylan. I see you found the clothes." Shepard smiled.

"EDI has a sense of humor, apparently. She didn't mention that my spot down here was this top step." I sighed. "All I have to do is clean my guns and play my strat." I said, patting the old white Fender Stratocaster.

"There's always the bottom step." Shepard said.

"The mean lady tried to kill me when I started playing my guitar and singing down there." I said. "She doesn't like my music. She likes my tattoos, though."

"We probably should've told you about Jack." Shepard said, looking at the tattoos running down my arm.

"Like them? I do." I said. My tattoos were spiky and completely black, the only curl around my heart. They ran from the bottom of my neck to the end of my leg. They barely overlapped on my right side, and they didn't touch my fingers.

"How did you get an honorable discharge?" Shepard asked.

"I couldn't continue my duties. Not the ear: I lost it when I was younger, and I can hear out of it, even though it sounds like the volume of life has been turned down some." I said, and tapped my left leg.

"What happened to your leg?" Shepard asked.

I raised my left pants leg, showing off the cybernetics that began a little under my knee. "Lost it. Everything happens to my left side." I chuckled. "That's why I got the tattoo on my left side."

"What happened?" Shepard asked, sitting beside me. I began slowly playing again.

"That, ma'am, is personal." I said.

"Why don't the Cerberus files have anything on you?" Shepard asked.

"Full of questions, Commander? Maybe Cerberus didn't find me interesting, or maybe the story of a messed up kid turning into a soldier is better suited to the vids. Minus the turning into a mercenary thing." I said.

"Commander, we're approaching Horizon." Joker said.

"C'mon Dylan. You're in my squad." Shepard said.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." I said. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"You're an interesting person." Shepard smiled.

"Interesting, or crazy? Not many people like my personality." I said. "In truth, I'm not very good with people and I come off worse than I normally am and-"

"Calm down, Dylan. I want to know who you really are." Shepard said. I smiled, and stood up, my limbs popping as I stood.

"Let's suit up." I said.

We watched the Collector ship fly off. Some engineer yelled for the ship to come back, and Shepard was apologizing.

"We did all we could." Shepard said.

"It's okay, Shepard. We'll save them before the Collectors even have a chance to abduct anyone else." I said.

"Shepard? I know that name. Ain't you some big Alliance-type hero or something?" The engineer asked. This, my friends, is where the mission's decline south falls like it just turned to lead.

"Yes. A _dead_ Alliance hero." Some soldier said, walking out. Shepard smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Kaidan." Shepard said. "How have you been?"

"It's been two years and you act like nothing's happened?" Kaidan said, stopping the Commander from hugging him. He said about how he loved her, about how she betrayed him by joining Cerberus and by not messaging him. I took a couple deep breaths, but when Shepard's last emotional barriers broke and she began to cry, I couldn't stand it. I lunged forward and hit Kaidan in the nose, making him tall to the ground.

"She's been dead for two years! Leave her alone!" I yelled. Kaidan was looking up stunned at me, my fist raised for another punch, but Shepard grabbed my hand before I could pound his head in.

"I've got a report to write." Kaidan said, getting up and wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

"Make sure to put you got knocked the hell out by a ex-Marine." I said.

"Joker, pick us up. I've had enough of this colony." Shepard said.

"You okay?" I asked after dinner.

"Yeah." Shepard said, hiding behind a fake smile that broke my heart.

"Commander, you can talk to me." I said. "I know I'm not a normal person, but I'll try to help you any way I can."

Shepard looked like she was going to say something, but she just put her head on my chest and started crying.

"It's okay." I said, patting her on the back and stroking her hair. We sat like that for a long time, but eventually she looked up.

"Sorry, I got my makeup all over your shirt." Shepard said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm better. Thanks." Shepard said. "Will you tell me how you lost your leg?"

"Really? Okay. We were on a mission. Two squads, one attacking from the front and one sneaking in. I was getting headshots out in front, but eventually my squad got out of view, running from batarians. I ran down, to help them, and they eventually got up the hill I was on. At the top of the hill, however, there is a very exposed point where a batarian shot under us. I was caught in the blast, my shin breaking in half. They put medi-gel on my foot, hoping I wouldn't bleed to death." I swallowed, forcing the tears and memories back. "I woke up in the sick-bay, oblivious to what had happened. I tried standing up, and fell to the ground. They had had to remove all the leg under my knee. The Alliance paid to get me back up, but I was too injured to keep working."

"I'm sorry." Shepard said, seeing the pain in my eyes.

"This is the worst part from a moral standpoint." I said. "I figure it's best I tell you this, just to get it out of the way and see if you hate me after I tell you what I did. It happened a bit before I got my cybernetic leg. They'd found the batarian squad, and my leg. One of the squad was displaying it like a damn trophy, and they easily found out he was the one who did it. They killed the rest, saving him, chained him to a chair, then wheeled me in with a pistol and shut the door. I shot him in the leg several times, exactly where I lost mine, then put a bullet between his eyes."

Shepard didn't say anything for a while, then she just squeezed my hand. "It's okay. I don't hate you."

I smiled. "The best thing that happened in physical rehab was I got to hear Sinatra for the first time."


	3. Chapter 3

"The new dossiers?" I asked. I'd stayed up late talking to Dylan, and the scuttlebutt was annoying me.

"Yes." Kelly said, then leaned in close to me. "Are you and Dylan, you know?"

"No, we're just friends." I sighed, massaging my temples. I looked at the dossiers again, and noticed one of the names. "Tali?"

"You know, Dylan seems like a good guy. Not very good at acting 'normal', but I've learned that there _is_ no normal." Kelly said.

"Joker, set a course for Haestrom." I said, then turned to Kelly. "You've talked to Dylan?"

"Yes. I went down to see what all those noises were, and Dylan was building an old-school guitar amplifier." Kelly said. "We started talking as he tested his amplifier out."

"He knows how to build amplifiers?" I asked.

"Not exactly; EDI was telling him how to build it as he went along." Kelly said.

"How did that go?" I asked, but Joker interrupted over the intercom.

"Commander, Jack and Dylan are fighting." Joker said. "You'd better keep your sweetheart from getting the pretty beaten out of him."

When I got down to Jack's 'hidey-hole', as Kelly had christened it, Dylan was shirtless and bleeding while Jack was throwing punches, Dylan quickly dodging them. She hit him straight in the jaw and he spat blood out.

"Good shot." Dylan smiled.

"This is...unusual." I said.

"Hey Commander." Dylan said, making a 'T' with his hands. "Jack was angry at me for playing my guitar, so I decided to let her blow some steam off." I was having trouble listening, though, because I was looking over Dylan's tattoos and the swirl where his heart would be.

"Commander? Are you too busy looking over my body to listen?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." I muttered absentmindedly, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Dylan didn't hear, however, because Jack hit him in the ear just as I had said that.

"You hit me in the ear?! What is this, 'Fight Club'?" Dylan asked, holding his ear.

"I fight dirty, bitch." Jack said, kneeing him in the stomach. She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground, catching her before she cracked her head open on the floor.

"I win." Dylan smiled, his teeth red. "Why is your face so read?" Dylan asked me.

"Nothing. Stop fighting." I said, walking off embarrassed.

"You like him, don't you?" Tali asked after we had gotten her aboard. We were catching up, and I told her about what I said during Jack and Dylan's fight.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. "I miss Kaidan, but Dylan stood up for me. He might've killed Kaidan if I didn't stop him." After I said this, Dylan walked past, singing a changed version of 'Beyond the Sea.'

"Somewhere, beyond the stars. Somewhere, waiting for me, my lover stands on a colonies' land..." He said, going into Doctor Chakwas' office.

"Speak of the devil." Tali laughed. The Doctor put some medi-gel on him, then he came out and saw us when Tali waved at him.

"Hey. Tali, right?" He asked.

"Yes. And you're Dylan, right?" Tali said. Dylan nodded. "Why did you get medi-gel put on your head?"

"Jack got vicious." Dylan said.

"You got beat up by a girl?" Tali asked.

"No. I won, and she threw a biotically-charged piece of metal at me." Dylan said. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Likewise. If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your ear?" Tali asked, and I nudged her (hard) in the ribs.

"Might as well tell you, but make sure to tell others. It's kind of annoying how everyone asks me." Dylan said, sitting up in his chair. "I was kidnapped as a kid. My parents were on duty, and were visiting two different Alliance generals. They thought I was working for an assassin-Thane something-or-other-and beat the hell out of me, trying to torture the 'truth' out of me. They took out the knives after awhile, giving me this scar-" Dylan ran his finger over the scar on his eyebrow "-and cut my ear off."

"Why didn't they kill you?" Tali asked softly.

"Thane came in from the vents and killed every single one of the bastards." Dylan said, his eyes unfocused remembering the pain. "Thane brought me to a C-Sec officer, and I was returned to my parents quickly. I wish I could see Thane again, to thank him. I have to go make sure Jack hasn't destroyed my equipment. Let's talk about happier things next time." Dylan said, snapping to attention.

"Shepard, what's going on?" Tali asked.

"Tali, that Thane guy is one of my dossiers!" I said.

"We're going to Illium, then?" Tali said.

"I was going to anyway, but now I can help Dylan out, too." I smiled.

"I just have to say, Dylan is odd." Tali said.

"I like him." I said.

"That's obvious." Tali said.

"I've already got rumors going around saying we're a thing. Don't add on to them." I said.

"You didn't say you didn't like him." Tali pointed out.

"I _do_ like him, but what if he doesn't like _me_?" I asked.

"I could ask him." Tali said.

"You just met him." I said.

"So? Do you want me to ask him or not?" Tali asked.

"Might as well try." I said. "Don't let him know I told you to. And do it later, or it'll seem suspicious."

"You sound paranoid." Joker said, sitting down across from me.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked, angry.

"I just came to get some coffee and escape from EDI. Jeez, no trust for Ol' Creaky Legs, I see." Joker said. "Hey Tali."

"Hey Joker." Tali said.

"Did you meet Mr. Heartthrob?" Joker said.

"Yeah. He seems nice. Really great butt." Tali said, barely keeping from giggling.

"Not you too!" Joker exclaimed.


End file.
